My Hero X
by Epiclot214
Summary: After the events of Logan, Laura was sent to a world where superpowers are the norm to stop a great evil that could destroy many worlds. When she arrives, she attends a superhero school with her new friend, Izuku Midoriya. Laura must learn to take her father's dying wish and be a hero just like him.
1. From One Earth to Another

It's been three months since the mutant kids had escaped across the Canadian border; three month since Laura Kinney's father, Logan, died to save them. Everyone was happy, but poor Laura was still in mourning. One night, under a clear sky full of stars and a full moon, Laura sat on a log on top of a hill looking at the celestial object above remembering her father.

"Hola, dad." Laura said sofly. "Everyone's doing great. I wish you could be here to see it."

"How sentimental." Laura turned to see a stranger, a man in a bright white suit. His eyes were pure yellow and his fuzzy hair was silver. He had a soft voice. "Ah, Earth-17315. A time of mutants, changing timelines, and iconic moments."

"Who are you?" Laura asked.

"Right, where are my manners? I am called… the Beyonder. I'm what you might call a celestial entity, the most powerful being in all the cosmos. And Laura Kinney, we need your help."

Laura stood still trying to process what the man calling himself the Beyonder was saying. "Who's we?"

"The Multiverse, of course." The Beyonder explained. He snapped his fingers and several small orbs of light surrounded the two of them. "You think your universe is the only one that exists? Millions and millions of worlds exist outside of your perspective. They outnumber the stars in the sky and the sand in the desert. But right now, there's another Earth in danger and you're the only one who can save it."

"Me?" Laura asked. "I don't understand."

The Beyonder grabbed an orb and expanded it to make sure it was seen. "This right here is a world that's far, far away from this one. The only thing both worlds have in common is that there are people born with incredible abilities. A lot of those people become professional superheroes. It's quite entertaining really."

"So what's the problem?" Laura asked.

"Well, picture the Multiverse as a complex piece of machinery. Every once in a while, there's a problem in it that forms on its own. In the world I am showing you, an anomaly has been formed, a disasterous one."

"What anomaly could possibly be that big?" Laura asked.

"It could be anything really. An event, an object, a person. All that matters is that it's something there that ususally isn't. One difference is all it takes."

"Isn't that was the Multiverse is about like you say?"

"Normally, yes, but this is different. This world was not supposed to have this anomaly. And if this escalates, it could create a chain reaction that'll bring catastrophe not only to that world, but others as well. And that's where you come in. I need you to take care of it."

Laura had to breathe heavily to breathe at all. "Okay. Let's say I believe this craziness. Why me? Why don't you take care of it yourself? I mean, you're supposed to be powerful, right?"

"It's because I'm so powerful that I can't take care of it. If I try to interfere, I could end up blowing up the entire world. Sure, it would stop the anomaly, but all the other celestials would be all upset at me and it would be a real drag for at least a millennium. I got a lot going on. As to why I'm delegating this to you specifically, you're the most statistical choice. I've been combing the entire Multiverse from one Earth to another trying to find the perfect counterforce to use against the anomaly. You're the only person—the only Laura—who matches the necessary requirements. You're literally the only one who can stop it right."

Laura looked away into the distance. "I don't know."

"Hey, it's your choice whether or not to get involved. I won't force you. If you don't, the worst that'll happen to me is that I'll get an inconvenience, so it doesn't make that much of a difference to me. And since your Earth is so far away, it won't be affected either. All I need is for you to give me an answer. Yes or no? One time offer, by the way."

Laura continued to think. She had many friends with her and she risked everything to see them safe. She lost her father and his mentor to the worst humans in the world to be where she was. But the nail on the coffin were her father's final words running through her head. He told her to not be what she was made to be. The future was hers to choose. She carried her father in her memories when she gave her answer.

"All right. I'll go."

"Good to know." The Beyonder said. "Now, listen up 'cause I'll only say this once. I'll imprint the basic information on this world into your mind. When you enter this world, it will seem like commonplace knowledge. It will help you fit in better. Speaking of fitting in, superpowers are common, so your claws won't seem out of the ordinary. As long as you don't tell anyone that you're from another world, you won't be sent to a laboratory for testing. I'll also create a faux backstory for you in case the locals try to look you up. As soon as you set your eyes on the anomaly, you'll recognize it with this little trigger sense I'll leave in your mind. You'll know the anomaly when you see it. Once the anomaly is taken care of, should you choose, I'll send you back to this world and this very second. It will be like you never left. Is that understood?"

Laura nodded her head and took the Beyonder's hand as soon as he offered it. Suddenly, the very area around them lit up a bright, blinding shine of blue and silver until she blacked out.

* * *

When Laura opened her eyes, she was standing on a sidewalk above a bridge. She instantly realized the knowledge she woke up with; the quirks around the world, the superhero careers, and even the number one hero, All-Might. She even had her fake backstory in her memories as well. She had a headache at first, but due to her healing powers, she got over it quickly.

"Okay, Laura." She thought to herself. "This is the new world. You've just got to find the anomaly and take care of it. The problem is, where do you start?"

Laura looked around, even under the bridge. She set her eyes on an upset boy around her age. He had a dark-green school uniform and dark-green, frizzy hair. He had freckles on his face that curled up as he was clearly holding back the tears. Feeling sorry for the guy, Laura walked off the bridge to follow him, but when she saw him again underneath, she saw a large, slimy figure jump out of the sewer lid and wrap itself around the guy.

"A medium-sized body to hide in!" the slime rasped. "I'm hijacking your body. It'll only hurt for a minute. Then, it'll all be over! I need a cover to hide from him!"

The boy struggled to free himself, but the slime just slipped through his fingers. Acting on instinct, Laura pushed out her two metal claws out of her right hand and ran to the slime monster. She saw it had eyes, so she aimed her claws to one of them. Sure enough, it hit him. Screaming in pain, the slime monster released the boy and threw Laura beside him.

"You okay?" Laura asked.

"I… I think so." The boy responded before he passed out. Laura turned to the slime monster revealing claws from both her hands.

"You think you're so smart!" the slime villain shouted. "Just you wait! I'll really mess you up!"

Laura was ready for a fight, until a loud, manly voice echoed through the tunnel.

"FEAR NOT, KIDS! I AM HERE! TEXAS…" A big, muscular man with blonde hair jumped forward sending a very powerful strike on the slime villain making him explode. "SMAAAAAAAAASH!"

Laura was amazed. She was only in this new world for only a couple of minutes and already, she set her eyes on the real life number one hero in person. She was already meeting All Might.

* * *

When the freckled boy woke up, All Might was gently and repeatedly tapping the side of his face with his hand. When he finally saw who it was that stood over him, he screamed and scurried backwards until he was next to Laura.

"WHERE DID…" he shouted.

"He showed up after you passed out." Laura explained. "He defeated that slime guy and put him in a bottle."

"She is correct!" All Might declared. "I'm sorry I let that creature attack you! It's not often I make a mistake! But I couldn't have caught him without the two of you! You have my thanks!"

"Wait!" the freckled kid said looking around. "My name is Izuku Midoriya! If you don't mind, I'd like an autograph!" He found his notebook and opened up the pages… only to see the hero's signature already inside of it. "ALREADY?! THANK YOU, ALL MIGHT! THIS SHALL BE A FAMILY HEIRLOOM!"

"Now, if you'll excuse me," All Might said, "I must turn this villain in to the authorities! Until next time…"

"WAIT, ALL MIGHT, I HAVE QUESTIONS!" Izuku shouted. He jumped and grabbed All Might's leg right before the pro jumped and soared into the sky leaving Laura standing in the street shocked.

"Izuku Midoriya, huh?" she asked. "He sure has determination, I'll give him that."

Laura walked away and headed for the city. Little did she know that it certainly wasn't going to be the last time she sees Izuku and All Might.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Another request by Dracus6. I'm sort of conflicted because he insists on having a ship between Izuku and Laura, but I'm more of a fan of Izuku and Ochaco. Any insight you can give helps. Any and all comments welcome._


	2. What a True Hero Does

Laura continued to walk into town contemplating her situation. Her conversation with the Beyonder repeated in her head over and over again. She knew she had to find the anomaly and take it out, but she had no way of where to start.

Then, Laura heard a group of teenage boys coming in from down the street. There was one boy with black hair and another guy with extendable fingers. At he front was a shaggy-haired boy that was the living embodiment of a punk. Laura wanted to go, but then, she heard one of them mention a name she heard earlier.

"Man, that Midoriya has stupid dreams, right?" the kid with the long fingers asked. "What about you, Bakugo? Didn't you know him since you were kids?"

"Yeah, you kinda went a little far today." The other kid said. "You burned his book and basically told him to commit suicide."

"It's his fault for messing with me." The kid called Bakugo growled. "Seeing him with his stupid dreams of being a hero makes me mad." He kicked a murky, plastic bottle, but Laura extended her claws to slice it before it could hit her.

"What was that?" Laura asked. "You were picking on that Midoriya kid because he wanted to be a hero?"

"Hey, he has no quirk, so he can't be a hero." Bakugo returned. "That Deku being positive even though there's no chance really ticks me off. But what do you care?"

"Well, people like you really tick me off." Laura said. "And if you think I'd let a tonto like you get away with it…" She stopped herself when the punks in front of her began to widen their eyes. "What?" She looked at the bottle she just sliced when it rolled back to her feet. "Wait a minute, I know that bottle." She then saw something dripping from her claws. It was a familiar batch of dark-green mud. Then it was her turn to open her eyes while a familiar figure emerged behind her. "Oh, no!"

The murky monster quickly surrounded Laura. She tried to struggle, but it was too late. He already had ahold of her.

"Hello, again, you brat!" the villain shouted. "How about some payback?!"

Despite Laura's struggles, the mud monster made her extend her claws and go wild. Laura turned her eyes on the boys, but they were too petrified to do anything. Soon enough, a large crowd of people witnessed Laura being held hostage. Heroes tried to help, but there were setbacks. Mt. Lady couldn't arrive because the buildings were too close to each other for her to get through. Whenever Kamui Woods tried to reach in, the villain made Laura cut right through his branches. And all the other heroes were too busy on damage control. Laura was too stuck to do anything.

"Well, kid," the monster said, "I have to admit, you're tougher than I thought. I thought your body would've given in by now, but you're proving yourself to be a real trooper. Still, everyone has a limit."

He was right. Laura tried to utilize her healing powers, but other than that, she couldn't do anything while the sludge was smothering her nose and mouth. It looked like it was the end… until…

Laura's eyes caught the one small figure running in from the crowd. Everyone was stunned when they saw him dashing down the alleyway asking why a civilian child would even attempt it. Even Laura was surprised to see who it was, the boy she met earlier, Izuku Midoriya.

"Midoriya!" Laura shouted from underneath the sludge.

Midoriya threw his backpack at the sludge monster and quickly grabbed the muck trying to pry it off.

"Midoriya, why?" Laura managed to ask while taking in a bit of fresh air.

"You did it for me, remember?" Midoriya asked in his struggle. "Besides, it looked like you needed saving!"

Izuku continued to try to pry off the slime, but it always slipped through his fingers. Laura tried to scream at him to leave, but he wouldn't listen. Eventually, he managed to remove enough sludge to grab onto Laura's wrist. He pulled hard trying to get her out, but the monster had a much tighter grip. It didn't look well…

Until Izuku felt a mighty hand grabbing his wrist. Both he and Laura saw another familiar face. The villain was stunned when he saw the same man who put him in a bottle in the first place. It was All Might.

"A HERO SHOULD ALWAYS BE READY TO RISK HIS LIFE!" he declared. "THANK YOU FOR REMINDING ME! DEROIT… SMASH!"

With one mighty blow with his fist, All Might struck the ground where the sludge monster was standing. He blew up when All Might's fist made contact. The shockwave was felt by the entire town and somehow, it made the clear sky into a rainy day. Most people were in shock before they cheered.

For some reason, All Might left the scene leaving Midoriya and Laura with the other heroes and reporters. Some of the heroes scolded Midoriya for putting himself in danger while the others were amazed at how tough Laura was in resisting the sludge villain. But she always looked back at the boy who tried to save her.

* * *

Later on, when the sun started to set, Laura was on her way to her home that was burned into her mind by the Beyonder. Then, much to her surprise, she found Midoriya for the third time. But when she found him, he was being scolded by the same punk she confronted before the monster hit, Katsuki Bakugo.

"Listen here, Deku," Bakugo growled, "No one asked you to get involved! The next time you try to make yourself a hero, don't! Just remember your quirkless place and turn around!" Then he turned around and left.

Laura found her chance to go an talk to him.

"Quirkless?"

"WAH!" Midoriya screamed out in surprise. "Oh, it's you. Uh… Sorry. I don't think I got your name."

"Laura. Laura Kinney. What was that about being quirkless?"

"Oh, that's just Kacchan's way of making fun of me." Midoriya said. "You see, I wasn't born with a quirk. I'm part of 1/5th of the population that's completely normal."

"You don't have powers? And you thought you could take on that sludge monster yourself?"

"Well, I wasn't thinking about stopping him." Midoriya said. "I only thought of saving you. That's what a hero does, right?"

"Well, be more careful." Laura said. "Someone I care about died trying to save me. It'd be a shame if a stranger did the same."

"Well, how about we… don't be strangers?" Midoriya said. "I think we can be…"

"I AM HERE!" All Might interrupted as he dashed in from around the corner startling both the kids.

"ALL MIGHT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Midoriya shouted.

"I JUST WANTED TO…" He stopped himself when he saw Laura. "Oh, I didn't know you had a friend…" He was interrupted by a gush of blood that blew out of his mouth. Not only that, but his entire physique changed from a large, muscular man to a shorter, skinny stranger.

"What the…" Laura asked. "What… How…"

"Man, today just isn't my day." All Might said. "Okay, the truth is, this is what I really look like. I flexed myself to look like a big, indestructible hero. I can't hold it forever since I was gravely injured five years ago and I'd prefer it if you didn't tell anyone."

"Uh, of course." Laura said. "So, thanks for the save."

"Thank the kid." All Might said. "I thought I was powerless when that villain got ahold of you. Then Midoriya ran in even though I previously told him it's too dangerous for a quirkless kid to be a hero. Midoriya, you inspired me with a lesson I've forgotten."

"I… I have?" Midoriya asked.

"Yes. The greatest heroes are known to acting without thinking at such a young age. That's exactly what you did."

Izuku began to tear up before trembling onto his knees. Laura began to sympathize with her new friend. And she was especially touched by the next five words that came from All Might's mouth and changed Izuku's life forever.

"**You CAN be a hero!**"

Fantasy became reality. And that is the beginning of how Izuku Midoriya became one of the greatest heroes ever. And his friend, Laura Kinney, stood by his side the whole time.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I have been thinking long and hard about whether or not to ship Izuku and Laura. I've been thinking about it for days, and I have made my decision. ...I don't ship them. I'm sorry, but I'm not making Izuku and Laura a thing. And I have one good reason: they're just not a good match. Sure, they have a good relationship and they seem to bring out the best in each other, but they are just way too different to be romantically involved with each other, . I see them more as brother and sister. I understand that some of you might disagree with my decision, and I respect that, but you also need to accept that this is my opinion and this is my story I'm writing. I do want to ship Laura with somebody, but I personally don't think it should be Midoriya. If you have any other ideas, I'd love to hear about it. I hope you understand. Any and all comments are welcome._


	3. Entrance Exam

After meeting All Might and witnessing him reassuring Izuku Midoriya's potential to be a hero, Laura was told to return home. She had no idea where until the image and memories of her temporary home flashed in her mind. She followed the directions in her head until she made it to the blue house on top of a hill in the middle of the neighborhood. As she got in, she immediately felt both comfortable and uneasy if that even makes sense. There was a living room full of furniture, a kitchen with utensils everywhere, and other rooms ready to live in.

"Like what I've done with the place?" a familiar voice asked unexpectedly. Laura was surprised to see the man who brought her to that world in the first place slouching at the corner of the room. "Be honest."

"What are you doing here?" Laura asked defensively.

"Well, I had some time on my hands," the Beyonder explained, "And I suddenly realized something: I didn't help you get your start. Oops."

"What are you talking about?" Laura asked.

"Well, you need to act if you want to stop the anomaly from destroying this world and many others. Now, the thing to remember is that this world has some very strict laws, especially when it comes to superpowers."

"Get to the point." Laura said.

"Look, the law won't let you get anywhere near the anomaly because if you use your power to hurt someone else, they'll have you arrested on the spot. If you want to stop the anomaly, you'll have to do it by the book."

"And how do I do that?" Laura asked.

Suddenly, the Beyonder waved his hand and in a flash of light, a folded pamphlet appeared in it. He passed it to Laura. "Here, give this a shot."

Laura accepted the pamphlet and realized it was for a facility labeled Plus Ultra "What is this?"

"UA High School." The Beyonder explained. "Apparently, it's a superhero school. High school students apply there in order to be heroes just like their idols. Get through there, and you'll be able to stop as many criminals and prevent any natural disasters as you want. You might be able to face the anomaly better if you became a legal hero. Entrance exams are in a ten months, but I have no doubt you can handle it. And if you train, your entry is guaranteed."

Laura thought hard about it. "All right. I'll get right to it."

* * *

For the next ten months, Laura spent every day training, especially on restraint on her metal claws. She took a part-time job in retail for a few months to put food on the plate, but nothing deterred her from her true goal.

The time has come. Laura could finally apply. She went to the front of the entrance examination site. Once she entered, she took a seat among several other students. She was bored after waiting a few minutes and started shooting out and retracting her claws over and over. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and a man showed up before all the teenagers. He had on a big smile and had a DJ themed outfit. It was the Voice Hero, Present Mic.

"HELLO, EVERYBODY AND WELCOME TO TODAY'S LIVE PERFORMANCE!" he announced loudly. "EVERYBODY SAY HEY!" There was nothing but silence. "THAT'S COOL! I'M HERE TO GIVE YOU GUIDELINES FOR THIS EXAM! THIS WILL BE A TEN-MINUTE LONG MOCK CITYSCAPE TRIAL! AFTER THIS PRESENTATION, YOU'LL HEAD STRAIGHT TO YOUR ASSIGNED TESTING LOCATION! IT SHOULD HAVE THAT ON YOUR HANDOUT!"

Laura looked at the piece of paper she was given. She found the location of her testing site along with several other names going with her. She then continued to listen to Present Mic (although, it's hard not to listen).

"EACH SITE IS FILLED WITH THREE KINDS OF FAUX VILLAINS! YOU'RE GIVEN POINTS DEPENDING ON THE DIFFICULTY ON EACH VILLAIN! ONE KIND OF VILLAIN IS WORTH FOUR POINTS, ANOTHER IS WORTH SIX, AND ANOTHER IS WORTH TWELVE!"

"May I ask a question?" a student asked suddenly as he shot straight out of his seat. "According to the handout, there are only four types of faux villains and you only described three! Such a blatant error, if you don't mind me saying! Also…" He pointed directly at another student, who Laura immediately recognized as Izuku Midoriya. "You with the curly hair! You've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting. And you!" He then pointed at Laura catching her by surprise. "With the retractable claws! You've been pulling them in and out and that's a definite safety hazard. I must ask that you think about the sanctity of this exam."

"_He's got the nerve to boss me around._" Laura thought to herself. "_Wish I had a middle claw to show him._"

"I UNDERSTAND, EXAMINEE 7111!" Present Mic shouted. "GOOD CATCH! BUT THE FOURTH FAUX VILLAIN IS DIFFERENT ACTUALLY! HE'S BIGGER AND TOUGHER THAN THE OTHERS, BUT HE'S ACTUALLY WORTH ZERO POINTS! THE SMART THING TO DO WOULD BE TO AVOID HIM!"

"I see!" the student with the glasses said. "Thank you! I apologize!" He sat back down.

"WELL, THAT'S ALL FROM ME!" Present Mic shouted. "I'LL LEAVE YOU ALL WITH THE SCHOOL MOTTO! PLUS ULTRA!"

* * *

No one really expected the test site to actually look like a whole city, not even Laura. She just stood in awe at the metropolis replics surrounded by thick walls. There were two other walled up cities across the field. Suddenly, she was brought back to reality by a short student with removable balls in his hair.

"Hi there." He said in a suave attitude. "So… Wanna team up to take out enough robots? And after that, we can go by your place where you can…"

Laura interrupted him by whipping out her claws from her knuckles and her feet. "Stay away from me or I swear those balls on your head will be the only ones you have."

"Uh…" the short kid said nervously before stepping back quickly.

Suddenly, the entire area echoed Present Mic's booming voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR?! THE EXAM'S ALREADY STARTED! GO, GO, GO!"

Suddenly, all the students, even Laura, dashed into the city. Laura started off by jumping to a fire escape and climbing up the building. Up there, she got a better view of the city's landscape. She already saw three different robots. She leaped to one and sliced open its stomach with her claws. Sparks and wires were flying out until it exploded behind her. She continued on with attacking robots.

For the next nine minutes, Laura continued to break open robots. She was already at sixty-nine points. Suddenly, she came across a gigantic one. It was the same one that Present Mic described as the large faux villain with zero points. Most of the other students ran the other direction, but Laura took a better look at the robot.

"_Something's not right._" She thought to herself. "_This is meant to be a simulation of a real villain attack. That means this must be the biggest, most dangerous villain. And yet, they're telling us to run away from this thing. What if…_"

That's when it hit her. She noticed the destruction the zero-pointer was doing to the landscape and imagined it was like a rogue Sentinel from her father's stories. She looked around it and noticed a weak point in its leg joints. She jumped and ran up its leg. The robot tried to attack, but Laura jumed to dodge just in time. When she was high enough, she slashed right at the robot's thighs. It broke into pieces and it fell to the ground while Laura hit a superhero landing. Suddenly, the buzzer timed out and Present Mix's voice was heard once more.

"IT'S… ALL… OVER!"

Suddenly, all remaining robots stopped working. They shut down giving all the students time to rest. But Laura wasn't worried. She had done her job.

* * *

One week later, a letter arrived for Laura from UA High School. When she opened it up, she was caught off guard by the projection screen that appeared above her. On the screen was the hero she met before, All Might.

"Laura Kinney, in case you didn't know, I am now a teacher at UA High School!" he announced enthusiastically. "You've done an average job on the written portion and you got sixty-nine points on the practical. But that's not all. We don't just reward villain based points. We also give out rescue points, the true points befitting a hero. Anyone can win a fight, but only a true hero would risk his or her own life to save another. You've shown several accounts of that when you prevented the zero-pointer faux villain from damaging any more buildings with potential people inside. Now, your ferocity is noted, but that's what school is for. That's right… YOU'RE IN! Laura Kinney, this will be your hero academy!"

The projection ended leaving Laura still like she was expecting more. Within a second, she leaned back in her seat and sighed in relief. And then, she cracked a small smile. For the first time since she got to this world, she was proud of herself.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_One of the main issues I've been having with this story is how Laura was going to fit in class. Then, it hit me. I could just replace one of the canon students with her. I had a hard time figuring it out, but when I did, I smacked myself on the forehead. Laura will be taking Mineta's place. In my opinion, the little gremlin is annoying. That's all. Any and all comments are welcome._


	4. Day One

"GET YOUR FEET OFF OF THE DESK!" Iida demanded the punk, Bakugo.

"Why don't you make me, you extra?" Bakugo mocked.

Their argument was really getting on Laura's nerves. She's been trying to mentally prepare for her first day at UA High in peace, but the moral compass and the punk kept disrupting that, making her cringe her teeth.

"A hundred students in this school, and I'm sharing a class with the two loudest idiots I've met in this world?" she thought to herself. "Well, it could be worse. I'd probably share a class with that purple freak at the entrance exam. Thank goodness he didn't make the cut."

Laura's eyes then caught someone coming into the class. She was surprised to see the first friend she made, and he was surprised to see her too.

"Laura?"

"Midoriya? What are you doing here?"

"Midoriya?" Iida asked as he approached the curly-haired boy. "You knew didn't you?"

"Uh… knew what?" Midoriya asked.

"I had no idea the true intent of the practical exam, and yet, somehow, you did." Iida said. "That is why you took on that zero-pointer faux villain, is it not? I admit it; I misjudged you. You clearly were the superior candidate."

His face indicated that he had no idea what Iida was talking about, but Laura didn't care. She approached Izuku.

"You defeated a zero-pointer?" Laura asked in shock. "How? You told me you didn't have a Quirk."

"Well… I guess I'm a late bloomer." Izuku said nervously.

"What is up with him?" Laura asked. "He's obviously hiding something, and there's something up with him. He smells similar to… All Might. But that can't be."

Suddenly, the door opened with a cheerful-looking girl. She looked at Izuku and smiled.

"Hey, it's you! Just like Present Mic said, you got in!"

"Hi there!" Izuku said with a blush on his face.

"My name is Ochako Uraka. I can't wait for us all to be friends."

"If that's all you're here for, then this is no place for you."

Everyone was caught by surprise by the sleepy-looking man laying in a sleeping bag. He slowly got up and unzipped the bag while everyone got in their seats. He had a glum tone.

"It took you all eight seconds to be quiet when I arrived. Time is a precious resource. Do better next time. My name is Shota Aizawa, your new homeroom teacher. Now, follow me so we can change into our gym gear and head outside."

* * *

In the courtyard, everyone was in a gym uniform, even Laura. Her outfit matched the other boys and girls. Bakugo was told to stand in the middle of a circle with a baseball in his hand. Aizawa told them what they were going to do…

"A test of Quirks?" all the students asked in surprise.

"Mr. Aizawa, no offense, but this doesn't make any sense." Laura said. "Don't we have an entrance ceremony? Orientation?"

"Kid, that stuff's a waste of time in the hero course." Aizawa explained. "We members of the staff are free to use a freestyle teaching method. Now, I assume you all have done some physical activity in middle school with Quirk restrictions. That's part of the law, but it's a real procrastination if you ask me. Bakugo, how far could you throw in middle school without your Quirk?"

"About sixty-seven meters." Bakugo answered.

"I want you to throw it using your Quirk." Aizawa said. "Use whatever you need to, but don't leave this circle."

"Awesome." Bakugo said confidently. He prepared to throw a pitch and swung his arm as hard as he could. With his Quirk, he boosted his throw with a large explosion right behind it. Everyone was staring while the shockwave sent some of the smoke in their direction, except for Aizawa who was measuring Bakugo's throw with his device.

"705.2 meters." He said. "It's important for us to know our limits. That's the first rational step into discovering what kind of heroes you'll be. I will be giving you all eight physical exams with which you can use your Quirks however you see fit. But don't think this is all fun and games. I will be giving you scores based on your performances. And the student who ends up having the lowest total score will be judged as hopeless and will be expelled."

"WHAAAAAAT?!" everyone asked in fear and shock.

"But that's unfair!" Ochako protested.

"Out in the real world, there are plenty of villains and natural disasters that will put you in unfair situations." Aizawa said. "I am not going to be lenient with you, even if you are kids. You may have passed the entrance exam, but if you don't pass this physical exam, the only future you will have will be hanging around in McDonald's. And believe it or not, the next three years in this school will be just as stressful. That's Plus Ultra. So don't hold back."

Laura knew she was going through a stressful situation, but she had a mission that she was determined to see through. If she was going to complete the Beyonder's assignment, she had to start by passing this exam.

* * *

Laura knew the 50-Meter Dash was no trouble. With her advanced fitness due to her adamantium skeleton, she was put in the middle ranking while some of the others were using creative methods with their Quirks to come out ahead.

The second event was for grip strength. Again, with her metal bones in her knuckles, she could pass it no problem. The third event was a long jump. Laura almost made it on the other side of the sand pit. The fourth event was side-to-side jumping. She wasn't as good at that, but there were others that were worse.

The fifth event came when it was time to throw the softball. Using her Quirk, Laura was able to go slightly over average of Aizawa's expectations. Of course, she was among others who were shocked when Ochako's Quirk-infused ball didn't come down and Aizawa labeled her distance with an infinity symbol.

The last one to throw the softball was Izuku Midoriya. Laura had been watching him in the other events and felt sorry for his poor performance. He wasn't doing as well as the others. His scores were just about as average as it could get. This may be his opportunity to turn it around.

"Deku's got no chance." Bakugo said. "Without a Quirk, he'll be out of this school in no time."

"Are you sure?" Laura asked confusingly. "But Midoriya told me earlier that he had a Quirk. And he did something amazing at the entrance exam."

"What?" Bakugo asked equally as confused.

Everyone fell silent as soon as Izuku struck his pose. He looked like he was about to go the distance. He threw it…

…And it only went as far as 46 meters, about as average as it could get. Everyone was confused, but Midoriya looked like he was inside of a nightmare.

"I erased your Quirk." Aizawa said as he removed his scarf. His hair hovered in the air, his eyes were blazing red, and around his neck were a pair of goggles. "How the ridiculous entrance exam allowed someone like you into this school is beyond me."

"Did he just say erased?" Iida asked. "Than… it's him!"

"Him who?" Laura asked.

"It's the Erasure Hero, Eraser Head!" answered a student named Yaoyorozu. "His Quirk allows him to nullify other Quirks just by looking at their user."

"I've never heard of him." Laura said.

"That's because he hates the media." Another student named Tsuyu said. "Says it interferes with his work."

"Then why'd he stop Izuku." Laura said.

"Because he cant' control his Quirk." Aizawa answered. "Midoriya, I saw you after you used it at your entrance exam. After you used it, you were incapacitated. You were lucky the school nurse had healing powers, but she's not here right now, is she?"

"But… it's not like that." Izuku pleaded.

"The way you use your power would not only hinder yourself, but others around you." Aizawa scolded. "You've got the same recklessness as a certain other hero who kept making a name of himself, but if you can only save one person with that power, it would be impossible for you to be a hero! I gave you back your Quirk so you can have another go, but heed my advice."

Aizawa squeezed some eyedrops on his eyeballs while Izuku was left thinking. Laura could tell there was something on his mind."

"Incapacitated?" Laura thought. "What does he mean by that?"

Izuku got into position and set up another throw. He made another pitch as he wound his arm back and thrusted it overhead. Laura watched the ball, but was surprised at what happened next. At the last second, right before the ball left contact with his hand, his finger started to glow as it finished the throw. Suddenly, the ball darted out of the field in a surprising show of force. All that was left was Izuku with a black, burned, swollen finger. Everyone was surprised, even Aizawa, who measured the ball throw at 705.3 meters.

"Mr. Aizawa…" Izuku said holding in on the pain. "I can still move."

"Yes." Aizawa said slowly turning his shock into pride. "Yes, you can."

While the other kids were shocked and proud for Izuku, Laura kept thinking to herself.

"That force! I felt it before! It's just like when All Might saved me from that sludge monster! But how…" Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. She stared at Izuku and an idea kept coming.

* * *

It was crazy after that Izuku's throw. Bakugo tried to attack, Izuku, but Aizawa stopped him. At the end of the exam, Laura got fifth place while Izuku got last place, but Aizawa changed his mind about expelling anyone. He told everyone it was just a rational deception, but Laura knew he had every intention of expelling someone.

After the exam, Izuku went to see the nurse, Recovery Girl, and Laura followed. When Izuku was healed and he left the infirmary, he ran into Laura who was waiting for him.

"Oh, hey, Laura." Izuku chuckled nervously. "Crazy day, right?"

"I'd like an explanation." Laura demanded. "It's just us, so no one else would know."

"About what?" Izuku asked.

"When we met, you didn't have a Quirk. Then, today, you have one. When I was rescued by All Might, the force I felt was similar to the one I felt when you threw that softball. And after All Might said you could be a hero, he sent me away so he could have a private chat with you. Either that's a crazy coincidence or…"

Laura saw the nervousness growing in Izuku's eyes.

"So it's true." Laura said. "All Might gave…"

"I AM HERE!" All Might showed up from out of nowhere in his teacher's uniform. "MS. KINNEY, MR. MIDORIYA, LET'S TALK SOMEWHERE FOR NO REASON!"

He grabbed both Laura and Izuku and dragged them to an empty classroom against their will. As soon as he closed the door, he poofed. Suddenly, he was reverted back to his skinny form.

"Sorry about that." All Might said. "I know no one was there, but you should learn to be a bit more careful."

"So I was right?" Laura asked. "Your Quirk…"

"Is now Midoriya's." All Might said.

"Sorry, Laura." Midoriya apologized.

"Only a handful of people today know about it." All Might said. "Now, you're among them. My Quirk, One For All, is a rare Quirk that can be passed one from one person to another. My master gave it to me, and I chose to give it to Midoriya. The problem is, despite his ten months of training, his body's not used to using it."

"And that's how your finger got broken." Laura deduced.

"Pretty much." Izuku said.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this, Ms. Kinney." All Might said. "If people knew that my Quirk could be transferred, we'd have a riot on our hands."

"I understand." Laura said. "And what about lasting effects? Should Izuku be worried about anything bad?"

"Don't worry about it." All Might said. "Whatever bad thing comes with that Quirk, I took care of it. So why don't you two go one home. If you thought today was a real trial, just wait until tomorrow."

Laura and Midoriya understood and left the school. They said bye to each other just before turning around to their respective homes. During the walk, a few thoughts crossed through Laura's mind.

"This doesn't make sense. I arrive on this world and shortly after, I meet the number one hero who then decides to give his power to someone else I met on that day. Either this has some kind of meaning behind it or there's some kind of cosmic force at play…" She stopped herself and growled. "That jerk."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Now, Laura knows about One For All. What comes next? We'll find out. Any and all comments are welcome._


	5. Battle Trial

"Beyonder!" Laura called as she looked around her living room. "Beyonder! Beyonder!"

"Wow, you say Beyonder a lot." Laura turned around to come face-to-face with the strange entity who brought her to this world in the first place. He stood there with his arms crossed while tapping his foot impatiently. "What do you want now, kid?"

"It's about that boy. Izuku Midoriya."

"Seriously? Kid, I have no time for boy talk."

"Even if that boy just so happens to be given a powerful Quirk from All Might on the same day as I arrive?" Laura asked. "Did you plan that?"

The Beyonder sighed. "Look. I didn't know exactly what would happen to the boy. All I know is that he has the touch of destiny."

"The what?"

"The touch of destiny. Every reality has one. Some have more. They're given to people who are gonna make a great impact in their home worlds. This Midoriya kid is one of them. I figured if you are to find and face this anomaly that threatens many worlds, the best place for you to start would be by his side."

"So you think Midoriya is going to help me fight the anomaly? Well, how do we find it?"

"Kid, I told you, I've blessed you with a charm that'll help you find the anomaly just by seeing it. Now, quit bugging me."

"Me bugging you?" Laura asked. "You're the one who keeps screwing me over, estupido."

"I didn't send you to this world so you can call me up every time you have a question." The Beyonder explained. "I'm a cosmic being of the entire Multiverse. I literally have a google amount of better things to do right now. Next time, call me when there's an emergency." With a snap of his fingers, he vanished into thin air leaving Laura alone.

* * *

The next day, All Might had started his class for everyone. He had decided to start a practical class project. He told everyone to pick out their costumes.

"When you all applied, you also sent your personal designs for your hero costumes that help compensate your quirks. We've taken some liberties for your convenience." All Might explained.

Laura had designed her costume based on what her father wore in the comics she grew up with. Her outfit was mostly white with black stripes on the side. She also had metal sleeves where her claws slip out of. Lastly, she had on a black mask over her head with yellow stripes and white lenses over her eyes. Her hair still hung out of the back of her mask.

As soon as Laura was done, she joined the rest of her students and followed them into the artificial city where All Might explained the rules.

"This specific training exercise is for indoor anti-personnel battle! Villain battles are most commonly seen outdoors, but statistically, the most heinous villains are more likely to appear indoors. Whether in prison, house arrests, or warehouses, the cleverest villains do their business indoors. You'll be slip into villain teams and hero teams and face of in two-on-two battles inside of a building."

"So no basic training?" asked the frog girl calling herself Tsu.

"Experience teaches the basics! Not only that, but you'll be a lot more flexible than fighting robots."

"So how does this work?" Laura asked.

"Here's the scenario! Two villains hide a nuclear bomb somewhere in their hideout and the heroes have to take care of it. The hero team wins by either capturing the villains or securing the weapon. The villain team wins by either catching the heroes or protect the weapon until the time is up. Now then, most pro heroes don't always choose their partners. They often have to work with others by sheer chance, so your partners wil be chosen by drawing names." He holds up a box with a hole at the top. "Pick your letter."

One by one, every student reached in and pulled out a number. It was Laura's turn. She reached in and pulled out the letter C. She looked and saw another girl chose the same letter.

"Guess we're partners." Laura said. "I'm Laura Kinney."

"Momo Yaoyorozu."

All Might took most of the kids to a control center where they could safely observe the first trial. It was Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka (as heroes) against Bakugo and Iida (as villains.)

"Midoriya's going against his bully?" Laura thought to herself. "Suddenly, I feel bad for him."

Throughout the next five minutes, however, she was proven wrong. While Ochaco went to get to the bomb, Midoriya and Bakugo brawled in the lower floors. Much to everyone's surprise, Midoriya managed to hold his own against Bakugo's explosive quirk. Though he took his own fair share of hits, the battle proved to go back and forth. Meanwhile, Uraraka fought to get past Iida who was left protecting the bomb prop. In the end, the hero team managed to work together to win. Everyone was shocked at the result of the battle. Even Laura was speechless.

"Well, I'll be damned." She thought to herself. "Way to go, you two."

Three students reunited with the rest of the class while Midoriya was sent to the infirmary. Uraraka were proud while Bakugo was fuming and Iida was ashamed.

"Well, I'd say that the MVP of this battle is…" All Might announced, "Tenya Iida!"

"What?" Laura asked. "What about Midoriya or Uraraka? They won."

"I can explain." Yaoyorozu said. "Iida's the one who was most able to adapt in that battle. Bakugo was entirely driven by his own grudge and nearly dropped the building on top of everyone. Same thing with Midoriya. Uraraka lost focus. That last attack was hers would be too dangerous if the nuclear weapon was real. Iida was the only one to envision that the struggle would have been like. He was able to pull of a true counter-strategy. The hero team only won because this was a training exercise with restraints."

"That makes sense, I suppose." Laura said.

"We've got to start at the bottom and work our way to the top." Yaoyorozu continued. "If we don't earnestly cheer each other on, we'll never be top heroes!"

After that was the next battle. The hero team was made up of Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji. The villain team was made up of Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure. Much surprisingly, the hero team won easily when Todoroki froze the place and secured the weapon while the villain team was immobilized. As he walked away, Laura kept her eyes on the half-frozen kid.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"Shoto Todoroki." Yaoyorozu said. "Son of the pro hero, Endeavor. Keeps to himself."

Laura had a strange feeling about him as he walked out of sight.

After that came the third trial. Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsu were heroes and Eijiro Kirishima and Hanta Sero were villains. It wasn't as memorable as the previous two matches, but the heroes won.

Then came the fourth trial, one where Laura and Yaoyorozu participated in as the villains. The heroes who'd go against them would be Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro. Laura and Yaoyorozu went into the building and placed themselves alongside the bomb.

"So what are we dealing with?" Laura asked.

"Well, based on what I could observe," Yaoyorozu said, "Jiro's quirk gives her earplug-like limbs on her ears that amplify her heartbeat to explosive levels as well as detect sounds. Kaminari's quirk generates electricity. Those two combined won't be easy to beat. We've got to plan this carefully."

"Right." Laura said. Suddenly, an idea popped in her head. "I think I've got a plan."

* * *

"All right. I've got their strategy." Jiro said unplugging her ear cables from the wall. "The claw girl's going to hide above the doorway to ambush us."

"No prob." Kaminari said as he started to sparkle electricity from his fingers. "I can catch her by surprise."

The two of them continued up the staircase. Eventually, they found the room where the bomb was. The two of them peeked inside and only saw Yaoyorozu standing there. Kaminari got himself ready.

With a sudden chop in the air by Jiro, Kaminari dashed in. He kept looking up and saw Laura hanging on the wall by her claws. Without hesitation, he shot lightning bolts at her. Out of instinct, Laura jumped off the wall and landed on the ground.

"Dang it!" Laura complained.

"Next time, leave the planning to me." Yaoyorozu said. "Now, you deal with sparky. I've got the human subwoofer."

Laura proceeded by charging straight at Kaminari. She pulled her claws out of her knuckles. He freaked out and jumped backward. She swung again making him dodge out of the way. Meanwhile, Yaoyorozu pulled out a wooden bo staff and swung it. Jiro had moved out of the way to avoid it.

"A quick reminder, everyone," All Might announced, "Any lethal moves are not permitted. For example, Ms. Kinney, I won't tolerate it if your claws were used to maim Mr. Kaminari."

"Don't worry about it, All Might." Laura said. She jumped up and pulled out one of her foot claws delivering a strong kick to Kaminari, but it didn't cut him.

"Kaminari," Jiro said, "They're distracting us! They're stalling for time! Switch!"

"Got it!" Kaminari said. He and Jiro ran past each other to trade opponents.

Jiro pointed her plugs and took a deep breath. When she exerted, a loud sound exploded as it rang painfully in Laura's ears. Her super hearing made it even more painful as she was brought down to her knees. Meanwhile, when Yaoyorozu tried to attack Kaminari with the bo staff, he caught it and sent a bolt of lightning that knocked her over.

The hero team saw their chance. While the villain team was down, they ran right past them toward the bomb. They placed their hands on it at the same time.

"All right!" Kaminari cheered. "We won! And with seconds to spare!"

"Did you though?" Laura asked cracking a grin.

"What?" Jiro asked.

Suddenly, a sound buzzed across the building. It was a sound no one had heard before. All Might's voice came after.

"Time's up! The villains win!"

"What?" Kaminari asked. "That can't be! We won!"

"Yeah." Jiro agreed. "We secured the weapon!"

"No, you didn't." Yaoyorozu said with a smile. "Take a look beyond what you just touched."

The hero team looked behind the weapon… and widened their eyes at the sight of a second identical weapon standing right behind it.

"What?" Jiro asked. "How?"

"My quirk." Yaoyorozu answered. "Laura had me make a second bomb and put it in front of the first. If this was a real nuclear scenario, you would've secured a fake bomb instead of the real one before it blew up."

"Hold on." Jiro said. "When did Laura tell you to make a fake bomb? I was overhearing you two from floors below and you never said anything about that."

"I figured out you were going to listen in." Laura said. "So I spoke out a diverting plan while giving Yaoyorozu the real one via sign language. We figured if you were satisfied in hearing one plan, you wouldn't suspect a second."

Jiro and Kaminari dropped their jaws staring in shock. They then dropped their heads in defeat while Laura and Yaoyorozu laughed.

The four of them returned to the control center where All Might congratulated them.

"Well done, you four! Ms. Kinney, because you showed tactical brilliance and used your opponents quirks to your advantage, I'd say that makes you the MVP!"

"It's an honor, senor." Laura replied.

Lastly, the hero team of Yuga Aoyama and Mina Ashido defeated the villain team of Rikido Sato and Koji Koda. After that, everyone gathered at the infirmary to praise each other on their efforts (mostly Izuku).

Laura noticed toward the end that Midoriya ran out to talk to Bakugo who didn't say much ever since his loss. She knew it would probably mean trouble, so she went to defend him, but she stopped herself when All Might appeared before them. She sat back down and was approached by Yaoyorozu.

"Hey, Laura. I just wanna say that was some good thinking today."

"No problem." Laura kept staring out into the sky.

"Not exactly the most welcoming person, are you?" Yaoyorozu guessed.

"Let's just say my dad was the very best at what he did, and what he did wasn't very nice." Laura said. "I guess it may be genetic."

* * *

Later that night, there was a dark bar full of seedy, underhanded criminals. These supervillains had no love for the city, especially to All Might, who they were reading about in the paper.

"Did you hear? All Might just became a teacher. Isn't that a riot?"

"Great. Now, we've got a whole mess of superhero brats to worry about in the future."

"It is interesting, you gotta admit." The man sitting at the bar said. He was accompanied by three different people. One was very large and muscular with black skin and had a bird-like face and fangs. Another looked like fancy-dressed, purple smoke. The third was a man wearing a trenchcoat. He also had on a silver mask that covered half of his face. The man who spoke was a messy man with dismembered hands over his head and arms.

"Huh?" a random villain asked. "What's so interesting?"

The man with many hands was about to speak, but the silver-masked man placed his hand on his shoulder and stood up. "Let me handle this. You're not exactly a people-person."

The man with hands growled, but gave in when the living smoke glared at him. The silver-masked man approached the villains.

"Who here is tired of how things play out? We commit crimes. Heroes stop us. And we're put in jail for things we couldn't help." The villains began to nod. "Long ago, when quirks became a thing, we had no need for heroes. We did whatever we wanted and things were better. But then, we were labeled unfairly as villains and it was up to the 'heroes' to play judge, jury and executioner. We were sent to prison for what we couldn't help while they earned the love and glory that they didn't earn. We were sent away for being ourselves while they pretend to be gods! Well, I say it's time for them to fall from Olympus and be proven to be frauds!" The villains' agreement grew. "And it starts with killing the Symbol of Peace, All Might!"

"And how do we do that?" a villain asked.

"You let me and my associates worry about that." The masked man said. "All we need are your multitude set of quirks to get us where we need to be. So if you follow us, we'll get you everything you deserve! Who wants justice against the false gods?"

The villains agreed loudly.

"So what do we call you?" a villain asked.

The silver-masked man pointed at his associates. "The one with the hands is Shigiraki. He'll be our leader. The one tending the bar is Kurogiri. The big one is called Nomu. And as for me, I can be your savior."

"What? You want to be our hero?"

"No. Not a hero. I want to be someone who can truly help someone who needs it. Instead, you can call me… a Samaritan."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Sorry it's been late. At least I'm continuing it. I may have should've made Laura's fight scene a bit longer, but I couldn't think of all the details. At last I'm making it up with my own OC at the end._

_The new villain at the end is an OC of mine called the Samaritan. More on him later._

_Any and all comments are welcome._


End file.
